The present invention relates to the control of apparatus in a fluid production well, such as an oil or hydrocarbon production well, and includes the control of gas lift valves and flow control valves used in hydrocarbon production wells to assist in raising hydrocarbons towards the surface or to moderate the flow rate thereby to enhance production.